Brand New Day
by Miss Helga
Summary: Harry, broken and wanting death, goes to Voldemort to die. Curious as to his behavior, Voldemort and Harry have a talk about Harry's life. Voldemort then takes it upon himself to teach Harry the ways of the Wizarding World. Harry turns out to be a quick learner. Eventual Dark!Harry, no slash, mentor!tom, dumbledore-bashing, HBP-verse at first then AU later. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Death seemed to follow Harry Potter. Only just 16 and he was already a cause for many deaths. His parents risked their lives for him to live. He had inadvertently killed one of his professors when he was 11. He killed a basilisk, at age 12, that was trying to kill people at his school. It had actually succeeded in doing so, once before, decades ago. When he was 13, he survived a run in with a werewolf and freed a hippogriff that was going to be put down. Not to mention he helped an -innocent- convict escape the law. At 14, he was chosen to partake in a dangerous competition that could have easily killed him, evaded an angry mother dragon, saved a girl from drowning, and finally was the indirect cause of Cedric's death. Not only that, but the Dark Lord who tried to kill him as a baby came back from the dead, using Harry's own blood, to try to kill him again. Finally, right when things seemed to start to look up, Harry's godfather was pushed through the Veil, never to return to the land of the living.

Death follows Harry Potter. Harry's whole life has been shrouded in Darkness. There is even a Prophesy about him that states "Either must die by the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." Dumbledore knew The Prophesy all these years. He was using Harry as a weapon against Voldemort. One of them would die. If that is indeed true, why shouldn't he just end it? The Dark Lord grows stronger every day. Harry can feel it through their link. Harry is only feeling weaker and more pitiful as the days go by. Harry knows he's going to lose in the end, so why even bother trying? He was more than ready to die. But he must die by the hand of the other. He must die by the hand of Voldemort. That was his fate, and he was ready to accept it.

As the sun went down, Harry snuck away. A week of planning how he would sneak past the wards and watch had paid off. Before leaving, he set Hedwig free, knowing his relatives would not treat her well in his absence. Harry took only his wand, the clothes on his back, and a bit of money to get him to his destination. Thanks to the link, he knew exactly where to find Voldemort: Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor was famous in the Wizarding World, so it wouldn't be too hard to find, even with wards. Wand in hand, he summoned the Night Bus. He made sure to disguise himself the best he could, fearful that he would be recognized.

The bus took him as close to Wiltshire as he wanted, as to not draw attention to himself and his destination. He walked the rest of the way to the Manor gates. Nearing exhaustion from the walk, he stopped to rest and felt the raw energy coming from the grand Manor that sat past the gates. The wards were strong. Putting his hands up to the gates, Harry tried to send a mental image of where he was through the link. He concentrated very hard, not knowing if what he was trying to accomplish would work. Surely enough, within the next 10 minutes, Harry found himself standing face-to-face with the Dark Lord in the middle of a parlor. Two Death Eaters, the ones that were sent to get him, were holding him tight by the arms. Something seemed different about the man, but Harry was too dazed to figure out what.

"What do we have here? Harry Potter? What brings you here on a night such as this?" The calm, sadistic humor in Voldemort's tone did not escape Harry. "Aren't you a little far from the safety of your bed?"

"I'm done." Harry solemnly fixated his eyes on one of the many tiles lining the floor. "I've come here to end this."

"Oh?" The curiosity in the elder man's voice made Harry meet his eyes to the other's. It was then Harry realized what the change in the man in front of him was. He was just that: a man. A man with red eyes, but a man none the less. He looked to be about 40. But how? Oh. Magic. Of course.

After Harry got over the initial shock and realization, he continued stating his reason for being there. "Yes. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of the secrets and lies. Death follows me. I've had enough of it. I can't possibly defeat you. According to The Prophesy only we can kill the other. I don't see me being able to kill you anytime soon. I just decided to make it easier and come here to you so you can kill me and get it over with." He let out an exhausted sigh. "I'm just...tired."

"You know The Prophesy?" The raven-haired man in front of him raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah. I heard it that night in the Prophesy Room. 'Either must die by the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' That was the missing part I believe you were looking for. After that, it just repeats itself. If you want to know anything else, I'll tell you. It doesn't really matter to the dead anyway. And I'll be dead soon enough."

Intrigued, Voldemort motioned for his Death Eaters to let the boy go. "Leave us." The two men left the Dark Lord and Harry in the parlor, closing the giant oak doors behind them. "Sit, Harry Potter. Tell me your story. Then I shall decide how and when to kill you. Tell me your life story and why you are so eager to die."

* * *

"That fool! That old fool!" By the end of Harry's life story about an hour or 2 later, the older of the two had completely absorbed himself in every word and detail, asking for more clarification on some subjects. He told about the Dursleys and his adventures at Hogwarts. He told about his personal life. He didn't even care that he knew his tea, which Voldemort had summoned early on, was laced with Veritaserum. The Dark Lord had come to one conclusion: "Albus Dumbledore is a great old fool!"

Not really listening to Voldemort's outbursts, Harry sighed and closed his eyes, ready to die shortly after. "I'm done with my story. Now you know why I want to die. Just get it over with. A.K-ing me would be the easiest route, I guess. I don't really care how you do it, though."

Both sat in a tense silence. Harry waited for something. Anything. A curse, a word, anything. The Dark Lord sat in his chair, staring at the younger boy in his company. A young man. Boys who were raised, or the lack of being, as they were had to grow up early. The boy would not be of legal age for another year, but he has already seen and done more than even the Minister can claim to. All this time he has been lied to. He had been sent back to his joke of a home every summer. Sometimes he had even asked, pleaded with, that dolt of a Headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts, or at least somewhere else. He had been denied. Year after year he faced some different kind of horror, Dumbledore never helping him. It reminded Voldemort too much of his schooling days. This young man just needed some guidance in his life. Voldemort was no fool. He knew he couldn't actually live forever and remain a sane man. He thought to go on a hunch. He thought to go on a gut feeling.

"You're not going to die today."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Instead, let me tell you a few stories. In my younger years, I started to dig around in Dumbledore's past. Did you know he nearly became a Dark Lord?"

"No. And why the stories? It will make no difference when I'm dead."

"Death can wait for a story or two. You never know what you will discover. Maybe you would even change your mind."

"What good would me being alive do you?"

"We shall see, Mister Potter. We shall see." Without a word, he summoned a plate of cookies and warm tea for the both of them. "Help yourself. Now, I'm going to give you some insight on Albus Dumbledore. He was the oldest of 3 siblings. It was his responsibility to look after his brother and sister when his parents became indisposed. Ah, but he thought himself too good for them. He was always practicing some new magic.

"The reason he knows so much is because he learned it all for the sake of power. He became obsessed. Knowledge is power, you see. When he was running out of things to learn, having just left Hogwarts, he met a boy his age that had the same ideals as him. They both believed that Wizards should rule over Muggles. They became fast friends. They became best friends. That boy is who you know as The Dark Lord Grindelwald. Dumbledore's sister wasn't exactly the healthiest of people. It is believed that Dumbledore and Grindelwald would tease her. When he heard of how I treated one of the younger girls at the orphanage I was raised in, I believe he saw a little bit of his old self in me and feared what I could become. Dumbledore made me a project. Much like what you became.

"Grindelwald and Dumbledore did everything for what they called 'the greater good.' The greater good really meant what was best for them. They wanted total power over the Muggles. One day, Dumbledore suggested that they move so they could pursue more knowledge. His brother defended their sister by saying her condition would not allow her to move. Dumbledore and Grindelwald's lust for power made them not listen. Curses flew from the three boys, and next they knew, the girl was dead. It's not for certain who shot the killing curse. I guess only they will ever know.

"Now the legend is that Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald. What brought on this? The two men were best friends, but mad with power. They lusted after it. They had become obsessed with The Tale of 3 Brothers. It's a Wizarding tale. In the tale, there were 3 powerful objects, the most powerful in the world, given to 3 brothers by Death himself. It's rumored that Grindelwald found the Elder Wand. It is the most powerful wand known. Only the one who defeats the owner of the Elder Wand can control its true power. That alone should tell you how Grindelwald came to possess the wand. Dumbledore killed his best friend for power. He killed his best friend so he could be the most powerful wizard alive. He succeeded in that. Without that wand, he would be useless. So you see, Albus Dumbedore is not the man everyone thinks him to be. There is just simply no one around old enough to remember, or want to remember, his wrong-doings, so he is praised for the one seemingly-good thing he did. No matter what they did before, the winner is praised and the loser fades in history. I believe there is a saying, 'The Winners write History.' That is the sad truth of this world, Harry."

Harry let this new information sink in. It made sense to him, in a way. Dumbledore was a manipulator. That was at least obvious. There was that suspicious, all-knowing twinkle in his eye. Harry was sick of that twinkle. Every time Harry and his friends got in some sort of danger, the twinkle was there. Headmasters shouldn't subtly encourage young children to go on life-threatening missions, Chosen One or not. Harry was just a child, looking for guidance from a grandfatherly figure. Before this night, it seemed as though Dumbledore was a saint. Harry had never even considered that he had a dark past. In fact, Harry never gave Dumbledore's past much thought. It brought more questions to light. He started to realize that he knew very little about the history and politics of the Wizarding world. He doubted even Hermione knew everything.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Voldemort calmly glanced at the young man from behind his raised cup, "What reason do I have to lie to you? I could kill you, and everything I have said here will never get out to anyone. It would be pointless to spin stories to a man condemned to die so soon."

"So you** are** going to kill me," Harry let out a resolute sigh.

"I said I **could** kill you. I never said I **would**. Not since we began our chat."

"Then what are you going to do with me? I'm here and defenseless. You must have some plan brewing for me!" He was so eager to die. He has handed himself over to the one person who wants him gone the most, yet he hasn't done anything except offer him refreshments and chat. It makes no sense!

"Actually, I **do** have a plan, as you said, 'brewing' for you." Voldemort slowly pulled his wand from his robe's sleeve.

Here is comes. Harry thought that torture awaited him. He braced himself against the chair, holding the arms tight until his knuckles turned white. He was ready for the worst.

"Oculus Repairo." Harry's glasses became like new. He could even see out of them, as though they were made for him. The magic behind the spell was obviously stronger than a first year's attempt, even if that first year **was** Hermione Granger. The Dark Lord stood and advanced toward Harry with a contemplating glare. He took the glasses straight from his face to speculate them. "I don't know how you've been able to see a thing in those." He handed them back to the flabbergasted teenager. "They are absolutely horrid on you, as well. We'll have to invest in some new ones." Voldemort began to pace circles around Harry, furrowing his brow every few seconds. "I can't have my heir going around looking like he crawled out from under a rubbish bin. It's not your fault, of course. Those horrid Muggles have been dressing you for ages. I believe you'll find that Wizard fashion is much more suited for you, anyways. Your hair will have to be tamed. I heard that Potters are notorious for their bed-head. If we grew it out some, it could become somewhat manageable, perhaps. Showcase your eyes. Those are your strong suit. Dark greens would bring out your complexion and brighten your eyes by comparison. When I had blue eyes, I had to find colors that worked for me. I found silver made them glisten like the sea. At least, that's what my female peers would tell me." He smirked as he finished pacing, facing Harry. "Yes. This would work nicely."

Harry couldn't help but stare at the man that had been circling him, mouth agape. The Dark Lord was giving him **fashion** advice? And what had he said before that? "Heir? What do you mean by your **heir**?"

"An heir is someone who inherits a lineage, fortune, and/or estate from their predecessor."

"No! I know what an heir **is**! The part about me being **your** heir is what I was asking about!"

"That? It's just as I said. I am going to make you my heir. I came to this conclusion during our talk. You need proper guidance in your life if you wish to survive in the real world, and I need someone I can leave my empire to. I may have foolishly thought in the past that I could become immortal, but actually dying once has given me a new perspective on life. I still plan to rule, mind you. Good heirs are so hard to come by. You and I come from similar backgrounds and you have proven to be magically strong. You are the most perfect candidate to be my heir. I can teach you more than Hogwarts has to offer you. I will not require for you to attend Death Eater meetings, nor will you take my mark. I will teach you things from Salazar's own study. You will still attend Hogwarts, because I understand how children need a healthy social life. I want to raise you up to your full potential. Past that, even! I am already arranging for Riddle Manor to be readied for myself. I would like it if you would accept a room there. Most importantly, within the walls of my home, you will be allowed to have a childhood away from the war."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all too much to take in. "You have been out to kill me since day one! Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"It's your choice to believe what you wish. My offer is no lie, though." Lord Voldemort gave him a stern look, full of determination.

The boy thought about it, gears turning in his head. His skepticism was turning more into intrigue. "If I refuse?"

Voldemort allowed a small, victorious smirk to play on his lips. He saw the look in Harry's eyes. This is an offer that he would not be refusing. "You are free to return to your Muggles, life will go on as it has, and only you and I will know of this conversation. Either way, the Death Eaters who brought you in will be obliviated to forget they ever saw you here. It will remain our little secret."

There has to be some catch, Harry thought.

"No catches…Unless you count summer study as a catch. One of the first things you will be taught is how to occlude your mind. Some secrets are best kept locked away from others. With magic, anyone with enough skill can flip through your mind as if it were a library book. I don't image you'd like that." His smirk had become more relaxed and could even be considered a small smile.

"This is all just too much. I came here to die, and you are offering me a life. I don't understand." Confusion set back in with Harry and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. The tea they had been drinking was replaced with a picture of ice water. He took a gulp of his water, trying to clear his head.

"I will allow you time to think it over, if you need it."

"I want out of the war for now. As I am, I want nothing to do with it. Can you promise me that? You will not harm my friends or me?"

"I can promise that I will not require you to take part in the war. If one of your friends fights me first, I shall be compelled to defend myself, but they will not be sought out to have harm done to them."

"That…sounds reasonable, I suppose." It did. "If one of your Death Eaters comes after me, I will fight back as well."

"I should hope you would." The two shared an understanding look of agreement. "It sounds like you have made up your mind."

"I have." Harry took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to speak, knowing his next words would change everything in his life. "I accept your offer and terms. I'll be your heir, Voldemort."

"Please, call me Tom, Harry." He did it. He has him. Harry is now his heir to mold.

* * *

The original picture for my cover can be found through the link on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

It had been less than a week since Harry left Voldemort with his answer. They had agreed that it would be best for him to finish out his summer at home, while Riddle Manor was being prepared. Since, Tom has owl'd him a few "early birthday" presents: defense and potions books, A Brief Wizarding History: The Politics behind the Magic, two boxes of Fudge Flies (Which Harry found he preferred over Bertie Botts). His favorite present had to be the Muggle-looking journal, though. He had just received it the other night. Tom had enchanted a Muggle journal to act as a two-way communication devise between them. It had a Notice-Me-Not and a safety charm on it, so if anyone **were** to read it, it would simply look like the writings of an angsty teenager. A bracelet, with similar charms placed on it, came with the journal. The bracelet would send a warm vibration to his wrist when Tom wrote to him.

_Tom. Dumbeldore sent me a letter. He wants me to spend the rest of my summer with Ron's family. He said he'll be here in a couple days to take me._

Harry was excited to be spending the rest of his summer at The Burrow, but nervous at the same time. He kept wondering if, somehow, they would know he had gone to Tom. He loved the Weasleys and didn't want them to hate him.

**_You should enjoy your summer, then. Do not forget to study your books and skim through your school books when you get them. Remember to not make direct eye contact with the old fool. _**

_I won't forget._

**_Anything else on your mind? _**

_You could tell?_

**_You have yet to begin your mind shielding lessons. The link also helps me pick up on any strong feelings you have._**

_Oh…I'm afraid they'll find out that you are teaching me or that I've accepted to be your heir. They were the first people to ever treat me like a real kid. I don't want them to feel betrayed by me._

**_You have done nothing against them, Harry. As long as you don't tell them, they will not know. Act as you normally would. Relax. Enjoy your time with your friends. Be a boy. Have fun. Scrape your knee while you're at it. You have a new life. You should embrace it._**

_Wow_

**_I'm not the best on giving sound advice to teenagers. _**

_No. It actually helped. In a way. Thanks._

**_You're welcome, then. I'm always here when you need me._**

Harry stood in the living room a few days later, not believing the words coming from Dumbledore's mouth. Harry would no longer call this place home. He didn't need these Muggles' "protection" from the scary Dark Lord. No. He was offered a new home with said scary Dark Lord! Harry would return next summer, yes. He would return to get the rest of his things, tie up loose ends, then leave to Riddle Manor, never to live with those hateful Durselys ever again. Harry would have to tell Tom about this as soon as he could. He also noticed that Dumbledore's hand had become dark and shriveled. It must have been dark magic to cause a reaction like that. Harry would inform Tom about that as well.

At The Burrow, Harry was staying in Fred and George's old room. Before turning in, Harry opened his journal to talk to Tom.

_At The Burrow. A few Order members are here. Noticed something strange about Dumbledore when he came to get me. His hand looked burnt and shriveled. I'm guessing it was dark magic that did it. Before coming here, Dumbledore made me help him convince someone to be a new teacher at Hogwarts. A really odd person. I think the only reason he accepted is because I'm "The Boy-Who-Lived." _

**_I'll have my spies look into what could have cursed the old fool. He actually brought you along as a bargaining chip? He really is becoming senile. Who is this new teacher of yours?_**

_Horace Slughorn_

**_He taught at Hogwarts back in my day. Dumbledore is bringing him out of retirement? He must want something from him. He was the one I consulted about immortality once, when I was in school. Albus must want to know what information he gave me. Ha! No doubt he'll be using you to get closer to Professor Slughorn. The Professor has always, you could say, admired up-and-coming influential witches and wizards. You have been deemed The Chosen One by the public eye. You are the most influential wizard of the age. He will hang on your every word._**

_Great! Sounds fun. I can't wait. Ugh_

**_Sarcasm. Lovely, Harry._**

_You're one to talk, Tom._

**_I do not deny that I partake. It's late. Past midnight. Go to sleep. You're a growing boy and your body needs plenty of rest._**

_You sound like Mrs. Weasley. You're so maternal. I was just heading to bed. Good night, Mother-Tom._

**_Compare my concern for your wellbeing as maternal instincts again, and I will bend you over my knee and wipe that smirk you surely have off your face. That'll show you my "maternal" side._**

_Okay okay. I'm sorry!_

**_Good night, Harry._**

When Harry woke, he heard Hermione and Ron fighting. The sound of their voices brought a bubbling happiness to Harry. Harry opened the door to greet his two best friends. "Morning."

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in a hug. "We've missed you so much! I've been worried sick about you. Professor Dumbledore suggested we give you your space until we all met at The Burrow. I'm so sorry I didn't owl you."

"It's fine, Hermione." Hermione pulled away from her crushing hug, much to Harry's satisfaction. "I did need some time to myself. I actually feel a lot better than I did. I'm still sad about Sirius, of course, but it hurts less now." He gave her an honest smile. "Thank you for worrying."

"Mate, Mum begged Dumbledore to let you come straight here this summer, but he wouldn't allow it. Something about you being safer with the Muggles. I'm just glad you're doing better." The boys exchange a brotherly hug. "Oi! You'll never believe it! Bill got engaged! The women around here have been griping about her. I think she's wonderful. You even know her, Harry!"

"Don't mention her!" Ginny sulked into the room, looking disgusted at the mention of her brother's fiancé. "It's that blonde Phlegm girl. I hate her! She thinks she's so perfect."

"I have to agree with Ginny." Hermione looks like she smelled sour milk.

'She's not that bad! And she **is** perfect. Her name's Fleur, Ginny! Have to say I am a bit jealous that Bill got her, though."

"Fleur? From the Tournament?" Harry was shocked. He never thought he'd see the Delacour girls again. "Good for Bill. Fleur is a catch." His smile grew bright.

"I'm glad that you've got some sense in you, mate. Mum doesn't like her either." The two boys share a small laugh at the girls dislike of the French beauty.

"Boys." Ginny scoffs and Hermione rolls her eyes at her two best friends.

Harry then remembered something. "Oh, hey! Aren't our OWLs coming today?"

Hermione instantly brightened up. "That's right!" She led the group downstairs, anxious to see her scores.

"Hey, Mum! Has the mail come?"

"Good morning, children! Mail's on the table, Ronnie."

"Thanks, Mum!"

The trio get their individual letters and open them at the same time. Hermione is the first to comment on her scores. "I got all Outstandings…except in Defense. I got Exceeds Expectations in Defense. I blame never having a consistent professor. I'd be surprised if anyone made an Outstanding in that class, except Harry. He was the only one who knew what he was doing." Not having straight O's clearly disturbed Hermione.

Ron spoke up next. "At least you passed all yours. I only passed seven. What about you, Harry?"

"Me too. I passed seven. I got an E in Potions, but it's not strong enough for me to be an Auror. I did get an O in Defense, Hermione. Thanks." It was a bit off-putting to Harry that his grade wasn't strong enough to become an Auror. Harry put on a smile for his friends, anyway.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry had been giving brief updates of his life to Tom. He found having Tom to write to sort of therapeutic, in a way. The bond between them was slowly growing stronger. They would talk about a variety of things. One topic they made sure to stay away from was the war. Voldemort had lessened the raids and Death Eater attacks, at an earlier request of Harry's. He had promised that Harry would be able to finish his formal education before the war became too clear on the horizon.

Harry had found out he was Quidditch captain this year. He could hardly contain is excitement in telling Tom. The Weasleys threw Harry a birthday party at The Burrow. It was Harry's first birthday party that was for him. This was the most exciting summer in Harry's life! He had obtained so much this summer. He was ecstatic!

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys headed to Diagon Alley, book lists in hand. Hagrid came along when the trio went off to Madam Malkin's to get robes fitted. Inside, they see Draco Malfoy and his mother. Draco makes a snide remark to Hermione calling her a Mudblood. The two leave shortly after with their purchases.

After the trio get their robes, they make their way over to Fred and George's joke shop. The shop was crowded and Fred and George could be seen helping their customers and recommending special offers. Their success was overwhelmingly impressive. Someone outside the shop caught Harry's eye, though. Draco was scurrying up the street to Knockturn Alley. Harry tells his friends what he saw, and they decide to follow Draco under the invisibility cloak.

"Why are we following Malfoy, Mate? Is it really that suspicious that he'd be going to Knockturn Alley? It's not exactly a secret that the Malfoys are Dark," Ron whispered from under the cloak.

"He was being careful not to be seen, Ron. That makes it suspicious. What if he is looking for some dark artifact to curse Harry or another student with?"

"I didn't think of that. Sorry, 'Mione."

Harry remained quiet, wondering what Malfoy could be doing that required him to act so secretive. He started wondering if Malfoy could be a Death Eater like his father. That's something he'd have to ask Tom about later.

They follow Draco to Borgin and Burkes, a dark artifacts shop. Inside, Draco is inquiring about getting something fixed, threatening Borgin with something the trio couldn't see. He made sure to remind the shop keeper that his family was good friends with Fenir Greyback, a notoriously-known alpha werewolf. From what they could hear, there were two objects that needed to be fixed, but only one was going to be kept at the shop for safety.

It must be something about Tom, Harry thought. They rarely discussed his plans, but now Harry wished they did more. Tom had said that he'd tell Harry the mechanics of some of his plans if the boy wanted him to. Up until now, Harry didn't want to know.

Hermione slipped out from under the cloak to try to see what Malfoy was talking about. Borgin was suspicious of her, though, and demanded she leave his shop.

"Well that got us nowhere," Ron quipped as they made it back to Diagon Alley. "All we found out is that Mafloy **does** have a dark artifact, like we thought. We don't know what, though."

Hermione let out an agitated sigh. "We are well aware, Ronald."

"I still think it was a good idea to follow him," harry spoke up. "Now that we know whatever he has needs time to be fixed, we can assume that he won't be using it until school starts. We'll just have to keep a look out at school."

"Good idea, Mate." The trio smile triumphantly at each other before heading off to meet back up with the other Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at The Burrow, Harry waited until nightfall to contact Tom.

_Tom, I know we haven't really discussed the war, but I was wondering a few things._

This had Tom curious. Harry never wanted to talk about the war before.

_**Ask away.**_

_Is Draco a Death Eater? And if he is, is he doing a project for you?_

This question wasn't exactly what Tom was expecting. He was taken aback for a minute.

_**Straight to the point. Yes. The Malfoy boy is in training to be welcomed into my Inner Circle. I had assigned him a project only a few days before you came to me. So much has happened since that I nearly forgot about it. I don't need his assistance as urgently as I did, now that I have you. **_

_What is he supposed to do?_

_**He was supposed to obtain a way for my Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts undetected. The artifacts need some fixing, though. I promised you no war for now, so I will tell him that he need not hurry with his project. I'll simply keep it as insurance for when the war does continue.**_

_Oh._

There was something else on his mind. Something Harry believed embarrassing to talk about.

_**Yes? **_

_It's nothing._

_**Tell me, Harry.**_

_Have you...tortured Draco?_

_**Do you want me to?**_

_No! No...He's just a kid. He's a spoiled prat, but still a kid. He has a mother who worries about him. I could tell when I saw them together earlier today. She kept glancing at him sadly. Ron and Hermione were too busy getting mad at him for what he called Hermione. His life has probably been affected by this war more than mine. No matter how hard I try, I don't want to hate him. He's more constant in his behavior towards me than my best friend. If I hadn't met Ron, I would have probably been friends with Draco. We met first. He was the first person my age that I met in this world. He offered his friendship when we got to Hogwarts, you know. I guess it's for that reason I can't seem to hate him._

_**The Malfoys would be a good ally for you to have. Draco is also the heir to the Malfoy line and would be of the Black line, if you do not accept that title as your late-godfather's heir. Shall I arrange a meeting between you and the boy? Having a friend who has access to our manor, and vice versa, would be good for you when you stay with me. You two could play together while his father and I are doing official business.**_

_By "business" you mean a Death Eater meeting...I guess...If he doesn't completely hate me. I don't want him to pretend to be my friend because his Lord says so._

_**I will make that clear. I will simply tell the Malfoys that I have taken an heir the same age as their son and that I hope they can become close, but it is not a necessity that they do.**_

_Don't make me sound too desperate! I hate that._

_**Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure that Draco will still want to be your friend. Why wouldn't he? You are a good boy.**_

_You make me sound like a puppy._

_**No. Merely a lion cub.**_

_Hey! This lion can roar!_

_**That's not what you said when you came to me earlier this summer.**_

_You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to bed._

_**See? Still just a child.**_

_I rather be a child than a grumpy old man._

_**You wound me, Harry. Goodnight.**_

_Stop smirking. I know you are. hmph. Night._

It amazed Harry how Tom knew how to push his buttons. He had started a habit of teasing Harry whenever he was nervous about something. Harry meant what he said. He really couldn't hate Draco. He disliked him for how he has treated him and his friends, but hate is too strong of a word. Harry had often lie awake at night wondering how his life would be if he did accept to be Malfoy's friend. Would he be in Slytherin? Would Tom have taken him in earlier? Would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Would the world still consider him a hero? Even if they did become friends through Tom, he doubted Malfoy would treat him any different at school. They had appearances to keep up, after all. Harry had begun to understand that appearances were important in politics, and the Wizarding World was practically made up of politics. They stem from Pure-Blood traditions. Ever since Muggleborns have been integrated more so into the system, the politics were slowly changing.

The more Harry read and understood from the books Tom had given him, the more he found himself intrigued by the mechanics of politics and tradition in this world. Harry had even picked up Ministry Law versus Pure-Blood Tradition: The Grey Areas of Magic in Diagon Alley when his friends weren't looking. He's skimmed through the first chapter so far, and honestly couldn't wait to sit down and read it. Never could he remember being so enthralled in a subject matter before like he is Wizarding politics. If Professor Binns taught them things like this in History, Harry would have probably made the effort to stay awake in class.

The rest of the summer went by fast for Harry. He got into the routine of things at The Burrow. In the morning, he'd skim through one of his school books, familiarizing himself with the layout, then go down to breakfast. In the afternoon, Harry helped Mrs. Weasley around the house or hangout with Ron. Throughout the day, he'd catch glimpses of Ginny staring at him. At night, he'd tell Tom about his day and other things until he got tired or Tom told him to sleep. Harry liked this routine. Though he felt loved at The Burrow, talking to Tom was something he looked forward to all day. It was a couple of days until they left for the train when Tom contacted him with good news.

_**I talked with the Malfoys today. I told them that Draco needn't rush with his mission inside of the school. I also informed them that I have taken an heir their son's age. I did not disclose your name to them, but that you could be recognized by Salazar's locket. I shall be sending you the locket soon after you arrive at school. You may confront Draco with it at anytime you wish. I have already made the three magically swear to never tell anyone else of your identity when they know you.**_

_I'm kinda nervous, Tom. _

_**I would imagine you would be. I don't believe you've ever been the instigator in a new friendship before. Am I right?**_

_Yeah. As soon as I got to Hogwarts, I had people lining up to get to be my friend. To be the friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. _

_**I can assure you that the young Malfoy would not want to be your friend for only that reason. If he does, then I would question where his loyalties lie.**_

_Could you stop being the scary Dark Lord for 5 minutes?_

_**I can't stop being who I am, Harry.**_

_You make babies cry._

_**I don't recall you crying that Halloween. Infact, you just stared at me in wonderment. **_

_I did? And do you have to bring up that night? I'm still trying to adjust myself with being on a first name basis with my parents' murderer._

_**I was not in my right mind at the time, but I**_

_But you don't regret killing them. I know. There was a war and they were your enemies. I was the biggest threat to you. Any other person trying to stay in power would do the same. We've gone over this. It's the dirty side of politics._

_**I do regret that my actions allowed the headmaster to send you to those horrid Muggles, though.**_

_I know you do, Tom. If it weren't for those Muggles, though, you would have never been able to save me. We wouldn't be having this conversation._

_**I do wish I could make it up to you. All of those years...**_

_You already are, Tom. You've given me a home._

_**Speaking of which, what colors do you like? I want to start designing your room.**_

_Really? Wow. Umm...I guess I like blues and greens. Red is nice, too. I'm not too fond of golds and oranges._

_**Do you have a preference of wood?**_

_Wood? Dark browns or a red-ish kind of brown? That would go good with lighter accents. I really have no idea. I've never given it much thought. I've never had any favorites before._

_**You mean that you were never allowed to have favorites before.**_

_Yeah. That._

_**If I could kill your relatives without the old fool going into a panic and hiding you away, I would.**_

_Maybe one day after I graduate._

_**...Really? I thought you would be against any kind of harm coming to anyone.**_

_It's war. Give them Hell._

_**I think I'm becoming an influence on you, Harry.**_

_I'm your heir. Isn't that a good thing? It's not like I hate all Muggles. I just hate them with a passion. I used to make myself believe that I deserved their mistreatment. I was the unwanted one. No child deserves that. I understand that now._

_**Would it be morally wrong for me to say that I am proud of you?**_

_You have morals?_

_**Oh ha ha, Harry.**_

_I've developed quite the tongue, thanks to you. Hopefully I don't show it to Snape. Actually. That'd be funny. Then he'd have to report to you about my sassiness. He would hate that! _

_**At least try to do well in your classes. **_

_Of course. I just don't like Snape. Sure. He's helped me in the past, but that's only because the headmaster told him to. He's hated me since day one. Of course I would have no idea about any of those higher level potions on my first day of class. I was taking notes, completely enthralled by everything he was saying, then he calls me out and makes me seem like an idiot in front of the entire class!_

_**That doesn't seem very fair at all. **_

_I was even really excited to be in that class. I thought it was going to be my favorite. He just had to ruin it for me._

_**I shall talk to him about that.**_

_Why?!_

_**It is not like Severus to cut down someone who could very well end up being his star pupil. Gryffindor or not. He must have something against you, personally. That's rather odd considering how fond of your mother he was.**_

_He...was?_

_**Oh yes. When he had found out that you were my target, he had pleaded with me to let your mother live. They had been very close growing up, it seems. His plea was the reason I offered your mother a way out. If she handed you over, she could live. I underestimated a mother's love for her child. I was jealous of you in that moment.**_

_I never knew that. So why does he hate me if he and my mother were so close?_

_**I don't know. It may have to do with your father. Severus did not make a plea about him. Your hair makes you resemble him. Does he ever make eye contact with you?**_

_When he does, he breaks it quickly._

_**If it weren't for your hair, you'd resemble your mother more. You look more like her, in my opinion.**_

_I've never heard that before. Everyone always says that I'm a carbon copy of my father. They only ever say my eyes are like my mum's. _

_**It's more than her eyes. You have her spirit. Maybe we can convince Severus to tell you more about her. I only ever knew of her before and then witnessed her fighting spirit on that day.**_

_I would like to know more about my mum. I know too many stories of my dad. No one seemed to know her like they did him._

_**I will arrange it. I want to help you.**_

_Thank you, Tom._

_**It's my pleasure, Harry.**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! I shall now reply to the more specific, non-general comments, so far :D

**GinHanelle**: I always appreciate your reviews! They make me smile. I like you haha 3 Thank you for all your support

**RebeccaRoy**: I think you'll appreciate the turn this story takes later on, based on your comment :3


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally time to head back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were busy with their prefect duties, so Harry looked for a compartment by himself. As he made his way through the train, he kept getting mixed looks from everyone around him. Eventually, Harry found Neville and Luna in a compartment together and joined them.

"Hey, guys." Harry smiled at his two friends as he sat down across from Luna and next to Neville.

"Hey, Harry." Neville gave him a concerned smile in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Truthfully? Better. The break really helped me a lot."

"That's good to hear. We've been worried. You sure are strong, Harry."

"I'm not that strong, Neville." A pained smile showed on Harry's face. "I still hurt, but I realize that I have people who want to help me. It gives me a reason to go on."

"We'll always be here for you. We consider you family. Don't we, Luna?"

Luna looked up from her Quibbler and made eye contact with Harry. An odd look from shock, to intrigue, to understanding flashed in her eyes, before returning to their natural faraway gaze. She broke out into a huge smile as she addressed Harry. "Your family is growing and changing. It's a wonderful thing. I'm so happy, Harry."

Harry had always known Luna to be a bit odd, but it almost sounded like she knew something about Harry's situation. That couldn't be, though. No one knew.

Neville had been staring at the two and must have seen something in Luna's eyes, too. "I need to go to the loo before the train takes off. Best get there when there isn't a line. I'll be right back." Neville had stammered through his words, embarrassed of talking about his personal business in front of a girl.

With Neville gone, Luna spoke up again. "I really am happy, Harry. A lot has seemed to happen for you this summer."

"What do you know?" Harry's words and stare showed all of his skepticism of Luna's words.

"I could see it in your eyes. You greeted Death, but Death told you that you would live to see another day and offered you a new life. The Mystlers told me that your family is ready to start gathering to you."

"By Death, you mean Tom. I guess he could be considered as a personified Death." She did know. If it's Luna, it doesn't seem so strange that she does. "What are Mystlers?"

"Mystlers are everywhere, but they prefer to live in people's eyes. Eyes are the window soul, after all. They like to travel and bring back bits of information from the yet-to-come. Mystlers are the cause for DeJa Vu, you know. I can't always see them as clear in others' eyes as I do yours. I have to say that it shocked me. I'm not as good at seeing them as Mr. Ollivander, yet. Maybe one day. " Luna still talked in her delusions and dreamy voice, but Harry understood her. It didn't exactly click until she mentioned the wandmaker. She had a type of Seeing. He recalled coming across a chapter in one of his old Divination texts about different types of Seers. There were those who could see into the future at will, those who had visions, and those who could sense the future in vagueness. The Ollivander family was a more well known of the latter, as well as great wandmakers. It seemed as though Luna was this type as well. That actually explained the girl's constant faroff look rather well, in Harry's opinion.

"Luna...You are amazing." That's all Harry could think of, astonishment gleaming in his eyes. "Do the Mystlers tell you anything else?"

"Hmm...Seize the chance to watch a mouthy ferret before we arrive. It will open up new opportunities to ask questions later." Draco is up to something, then. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry was snapped out of wondering what Draco would do before they arrived at the school.

"I want to study your Mystlers more and help you in the right path. They had told me to keep a helpful watch over you when we first met, and I now see why. You'll need me in your family." She reached out to hold his hand and met his eyes again. The brightness of Luna's determined gaze could rival the sun itself.

"I'd like that, Luna." Harry gave her a kind smile. "You don't think me a traitor for accepting to be his heir, do you? He and his Death Eaters hurt you guys last year."

"I'll always follow you. You haven't betrayed me in any way, Harry. He's already helped you regain life in your eyes. I feared that you would seek out Death when I last saw you. My fears were correct, but not needed. You are going to tell the Death Lord about me, yes? Will you tell him I send my greetings and well wishes for taking you in?" Luna seemed almost giddy at the thought of being praised to Tom, or as Luna had called him "the Death Lord." It made Harry laugh a little.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Can I? How?" Her excitement grew and she began to bounce in her seat slightly.

Harry fished around in his bag and pulled out the journal he used to contact Tom. "With this. It's a two way communication device that he charmed for me. I'll see if he's busy. I usually contact him at night."

_Tom? Are you free?_

Not a minute later did he get a reply.

_**I am. This is odd timing. Shouldn't you be on the Express right now?**_

_I am. I just wanted to tell you that I just aquired an advisor of sorts. A Seer. _

_**Oh? That's wonderful. I take it this Seer is a student and also knows of me? **_

_Yeah. I didn't even have to tell her. She wants to introduce herself to you. She's bouncing around the compartment waiting for me to hand the journal over._

_**Very well. If she is so eager to speak with me.**_

_It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord of Death and Dark Magic. My name is Luna Lovegood. I am a Ravenclaw and a year below our Harry. I was also at the Ministry when you and your legion came for the Prophecy. I am sorry that I can not say this in person as of yet, but I want to thank you for taking in Harry. The powers-that-be have chosen me to help lead him to his destined path. That path could not have been opened without you accepting him. We are the first of Harry's new family and shall be the most precious in his heart. I really do hope to meet you officially, your Lordship._

_**You are a very well-mannered young lady, Miss Lovegood. I shall hope you will keep a keen eye out for our boy?**_

_Thank you, sir. Yes, sir. I shall._

_**I hope to meet you soon, as well, Luna. I do not mean to sound rude, but I have a meeting to host soon and should be getting ready for it. Tell Harry that his parcel will be arriving before the weekend. Good evening.**_

_Good evening to you, as well. I will tell him._

Luna closed the journal. "Oh, I was so nervous. He was very cordial. I believe he accepts me as your advisor. He said that he had a meeting to prepare for and also that your parcel will arrive before the weekend. That's a clever charm on the journal." She opened the journal again to see her and the Dark Lord's words had been transformed into a journal entry seemingly written by Harry. Luna began to read what was on the page. "I'm not as strong as everyone wants to believe. All of them looked at me with their expectations. It's all I can do to not break down are looking to me for guidance and a savior. If I can't even save myself, how am I supposed to save them? I'm only a child. I'm on my way home to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should be the one they look up to. He's far greater than I'll ever be. Give me peace for a change." She closed it once more and handed it back to Harry. "Very clever indeed. I take it that you can see what was written in the past before the journal closes?"

"I can. I always kind of wondered what it looks like to everyone else. Tom said he'd make it sound like I was using it as an outlet for my pain."

"It works well." Luna started to giggle.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh with her. Her laugh was infectious. Neville came back into the compartment to his friends laughing. He let a huge smile grow on his lips as he sat down and joined them. The three were found by Hermione and Ron, still trying to stifle their laughter.

"What'd we miss? You're all red!" Ron took a seat next to Neville, who had moved next to Luna.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. Harry replied without without missing a beat. "I was telling them about the time I accidently blew up my Aunt Marge. Neville had said that they should have just deflated her by cleaning out her ears to get all the hot air out."

"That** is** pretty funny, mate!" Ron started to laugh and jabbed his elbow at Neville in a brotherly way. Hermione tried, and failed, not to giggle as she rolled her eyes. Soon the entire compartment broke into laughter once more.

A few minutes later, a young lady knocked on their compartment door. She was delivering an invitation for Harry and Neville to Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club" for lunch on the train. They accepted and pardoned themselves from their friends. Once they were in the hall, heading to the club, Neville whispered lowly to Harry, "Nice save back there. I'm not going to ask what really made you two start laughing. I'm here too, though, if you ever need me. I know I don't have the same...gift...as Luna, but I like to help."

"Thank, Neville. So you know about her?"

"I figured it out on my own last year. No one else really bothered to take the time to get to know her. I could relate with that, so I tried. She's something, isn't she?"

"Something wonderful."

"No doubt about that."

The two boys shared an understanding look. Luna was unique, if anything. The three of them could relate to one another in a way others wouldn't understand. Hermione and Ron couldn't even understand it fully. Harry had tried to explain the odd feeling of loneliness to his two best friends and they had tried to understand. Harry could tell that it wasn't getting through completely.

Luna had witnessed her mother's death some years ago, and that pain of losing a parent has never left her. After her mother's death, her father had buried himself in his work. He loved Luna still, but she was another reminder of his late wife, looking so much like her. Neville's Gran expected him to be just like his father. In her mind, her son could do no wrong, but her grandson was a failure. He was weak of body and mind. He could never be his father. His Gran did her best to remind him of that as often as he could. Harry was unwanted by his relatives from the moment he arrived on their doorstep. He was lied to, neglected, and made a servant. He was always told he would amount to nothing. He believed it, too, for the longest time. Hermione was always picked on in both worlds, but she had two loving parents who were able to spoil her in ways the other three could not be. Ron complains about having such a big family, but that is a blessing. His mum gives all of her children equal amounts of love and care. Love is **never** in short supply when it comes to Molly Weasley. So, Harry could try to make them fully understand, but it's not something one can explain properly. It's something only those who have gone through similar things can understand. Ron and Hermione may be his best friends, but there is a special bond he shares with Luna and Neville that he could never have with those two. Tom understands too. He grew up under the worse conditions of them.

Harry's family was growing. He had a family of lost misfits, and he didn't doubt that they'd always be there.

* * *

_**AN**_

Oh wow! 38 followers, 10 reviews, 24 favs. You guys flatter me! :3 3 3 3

Time for me to answer a couple more reviews!

**"Guest"**: I'm so sorry. :( I have no idea. I wish the best of luck to you, though. Maybe you should contact to admins of the site?

**fairydancer221**: Thank you so much! Being nice to and helping rebuild the fallen is a good way to ensure loyalty of said fallen. lol Also, incase you wonder or someone else does, Tom was being cordial with Luna because he recognizes her importance as a Seer :P


	5. Chapter 5

After escaping The Slug Club, Neville went back to their compartment. Harry stayed behind to wait on Ginny. Since the middle of last year, he realized that he found Ginny attractive. He enjoyed the longing glances he received from her, for a while, but as the summer dragged on, so did his indifference for her, romantically. Ginny was his best mate's little, and only, sister, so that had deterred him from wanting to ask her out, at first. He didn't know if Ron or anyone of her other brothers would approve of him monopolizing their little sister. After seeing her every day at The Burrow, he started to grow uncomfortable by her constant gazes. By the start of the new term, he really only saw Ginny as a friend. He had been surprised to see her in the club, because of the Weasley's reputation for being blood-traitors.

When Ginny finally appeared, Harry called out to her."Hey, Gin. That sure was awkward in there, huh?"

Ginny groaned at the thought of the so-called club. "It was awful. I felt like I was being sized up in there. I was the only one who doesn't come from a well-off family."

"Yeah. That had me wondering: how **did** you get invited? I didn't think I'd see you. It kinda took me by surprise."

"Professor Slughorn saw me throw a pretty good hex at Zacharias Smith. He was being a downright git to me, so I couldn't help myself. Instead of getting in trouble, I got invited to the professor's little club. I was shocked, to say the least." Ginny shrugged off her previous discomfort and smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you were there, though. I would have been out of my wits if I were alone. I felt so out of place." She leaned slightly closer to Harry, as if for protection or comfort.

Harry gave her a questioning look, furrowing his brow. "Neville was there. You wouldn't have been completely alone, if I weren't."

"Yes. That's true." She chewed on her bottom lip, searching for the right words to say to appeal to Harry. "But Neville is...Neville. He's a great guy and all, but he doesn't come off too...strong. You know? Not like you." Ginny batted her eyes, playing the expression of an innocent, little lamb.

Harry was unaffected by her little show, though, and wasn't too pleased with what she had to say about his good friend. "He **is** strong. In his own right. If anything, he's just as strong as I am."

Ginny was taken aback by the warning tone in Harry's voice. Stammering, she tried to make up for what she had said. "Right. Of course. I'm not saying he **isn't**. I'm just trying to state he doesn't really **show** it."

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Gin." Harry spots a Slytherin boy come out of the Slug Club's car, heading back to his own compartment. Blaise Zabini, if Harry recalled correctly. He usually hangs around with Malfoy. "Hey. I gotta go do something. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He already started walking away before hearing her response. Heeding Luna's premonition, Harry starts to follow behind Zabini from a safe distance, making sure he isn't seen, before pulling out his invisibility cloak.

Zabini lead Harry to a compartment which held Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He swiftly enters the compartment with the other boy and hides in the luggage compartment. For a second, Harry thought one of his sneakers showed as he flung himself up. His suspicions were tested when Draco's eyes started to scan where he was hiding.

Instead of letting on if he did indeed see him or not, Draco began telling his companions of some news he received this summer. "So, this summer was very eventful for me." His chest puffed up in pride. "First, The Dark Lord himself assigned me to an urgent mission inside of Hogwarts. Then he tells me, just a few days ago, that my mission isn't as urgent as he thought it would be. He has a much more important task of me, now." The other Slytherins were hanging on his every word, wondering what could be so important. Draco was indeed a good story teller. He knew how to hold a room's attention and when to pause to build suspense. Harry was impressed. He already knew what this new task was, but even he was beginning to feel suspenseful. Without realizing it, Harry shifted his body some to get a better view of everyone's reactions. Draco's eyes made their way to Harry's hiding place again, before returning to his friends' stares. He gave his signature smirk before continuing. "It seems that The Dark Lord has taken an heir around our age. He goes to our school and is going to be contacting me early in the school year. Apparently he doesn't have any friends who are within the Lord's service, and would like to see if we can be friends."

Pansy's eyes sparkled in delight. 'Oh, Drakey! You'll have to introduce us as soon as you can!"

Draco's stature deflated slightly before regaining his composure. "That will be hard. I can't even tell anyone who he is after I meet him. My family is magically bound to not say. Safety reasons and all." Malfoy's eyes then grew deadly serious. "And you lot can't be going around blabbing about this. I'm trusting you guys with this information. No one is to know The Dark Lord has taken an heir."

They all silently agree to not mention this conversation to anyone. They each begin to talk about their summer and other normal topics. Harry caught himself dozing off from boredom. To keep himself awake, he began planning how and when he would confront Draco with Tom's locket. He would need to get him alone, so sending him a letter would probably work best. His cloak could come in handy. Harry was so wrapped up in his planning, he didn't realize that the train had reached its destination and the people in the compartment were leaving. By the time he **did **notice, Malfoy shot a binding hex at him and he fell from the luggage rack. Before Harry could mutter a word, he was kicked in the face. Malfoy covered him with the invisibility cloak and left. Well, damn it.

_It's my first night back at Hogwarts. Things went kind of crazy after we last talked. _

_**What happened? Are you alright?**_

_Nothing's broken, thankfully. I got invited to Professor Slughorn's club, on the train. Afterwards, I followed one of Malfoy's friends back to their compartment. I used my cloak to hide and listen in. Luna told me that it would be good if I went. Draco was boasting about being in your favor and how he was going to get to meet your heir. He sounded really excited about it. His eyes lit up and everything when he said we could try to be friends. Well...Not me, me. Heir, me. He doesn't know that I'm your heir yet, of course. I may not even tell him for a few weeks more if he keeps up his attitude. He paralyzed me and kicked me in the face! Sure, I was snooping in their compartment, but he doesn't have to kick me in the face._

_**He...kicked you? Do you want me to do something about that?**_

_No way. When he does find out who I am, he's going to instantly regret all of the shit he's done to me. I want him to feel honest remorse and see the panic in his eyes when he realizes that I theoretically own him, so I'll wait a few more weeks, maybe even a month, just to see what else he'll do to me. I'll forgive him and play nice after I have my fun._

_**I am really starting to believe that I'm becoming an influence on you, Harry.**_

_I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. You just simply bring it out in me._

_**As long as I'm helping.**_

_You're doing one of your "I'm an evil Dark Lord and I am winning" smirks. Aren't you?_

_**Perhaps.**_

_Tom._

_**Harry?**_

_You're impossible._

_**It keeps my enemies on their toes. Now tell me what happened after the young Malfoy hexed you.**_

_Oh, right! Auror Tonks found me on the train and escorted me to Hogwarts in time for the feast. Everyone was staring at me when I walked in. Draco was giving me a very condescending smirk, too. What is it about Dark wizards and smirking? I swear you all do it!_

_**Occupational habit, I believe.**_

_Sure. Well, anyway, Dumbledore announces new professors like he does every year. We were all so sure that Professor Slughorn would be our new Defence teacher. No. He's replacing Snape in Potions! That means that Snape is teaching Defence! I was thinking that this day couldn't get any worse. I jinxed myself. Hagrid didn't know that we dropped his class this year, and he told us he'd see us in class tomorrow morning. Now I feel guilty about that. I love the big oaf, really, but I don't need his class._

_**I'm sorry to hear that your day has been off. Perhaps some sleep would do you some good.**_

_Good idea, Tom. I'm dead weight. Night_

Harry closed the journal, not waiting for a reply. He was exhausted. The other boys had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got in their room. Harry missed this. He missed their shared room in the tower. It always made Harry feel safe to have them there. Ron's familiar snoring lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**AN**_

_****_This chapter is about 400 words shorter than I wanted it to be. Urgh

It is going to be a bit slow at first, until I can start going off-book and develop deeper plot points. Just a few more chapters on-book, thankfully.

Okay. I seriously love you guys!

79 followers, 35 favs, and 18 reviews!

I gained over **_40_** followers since the last chapter! That makes me super excited!

All 79+ (I may be getting a little presumptuous here lol) of you are going to **_hate_** me by the time this is over. I am warning you guys ahead of time.

I told the plot of one of the later chapters to one of my friends. He cried. I don't mean like "oh, this is so sad and/or happy" tearing up a bit. It was to the point where we were sitting at a table, alone, for about an hour, and he couldn't even make eye contact with me.

That was right after I told him, though.

I'm not trying to sound over confident, but I really think you guys will enjoy this story in the long-run.

On to a few questions/comments!

**All The Rats**: I tend to write my fanfiction at night, when I have time, so I don't usually catch all of my mistakes. When I try to get my original work published, I am for sure going to be investing in a good editor. I am looking forward to you reading on and giving me honest critiques. Be brutal, if you feel like I screwed up! Make me cry if you have to!

_(That goes for the rest of you! If you need to, go ahead and make me cry. I like constructive criticism! It helps me grow as a person and a writer.)_

**rainbowmonFTW: **Firstly, I want to say your name reminds me of Rainbow Monkeys, and now the song is stuck in my head, despite it being **years** since I've last heard it. Thank you for that. No. Seriously. Thank you. Haha! I can't give away the non-cannon pairings as of yet, because of plot development. I am going to be keeping some cannon couples though. NevilleXHannah, RonXHermione, DracoXAstoria, LupinXTonks. Because the final battle is on hold, because of Harry, not everyone who died if going to die. About the NevilleXLuna thing, well, they were never book!cannon, and I'm trying to go more by the books at the moment. They have an admiring respect for each other and are more like best friends. There may have been a crush somewhere around 5th or 6th year on Neville's part. I just really like that he ended up with Hannah Abbott and became the new Herbology teacher. I love that and am keeping that in. NevilleXLuna is not going to be a romantic ship in my story. I'm sorry, hun. Thank you for the encouragement, though.

**GinHanelle**: Their banter is one of my favorite things to write! I don't ever include emotions very much when writing the journal entries, mainly because they can't see each other's emotions or expressions. I want to reader to see it from their point of views and pick up on them like the two of them do. If that made any sense at all...oh! I'm so glad you enjoyed the "teen angst" because I put that in especially for you, deary! Luna makes up her own nicknames for people because she's adorable like that and can get away with it! I have always appreciated the special friendship that she and Harry had. She was one of the handful of people who saw Harry as he truly was from the beginning. It wouldn't even surprise me remotely if she actually **did** have The Sight.

**Severus Draconis Potter**: Don't worry, hun. You reviewed only 4 days after my last update. I wouldn't abandon it so soon after. :3

Thank all of you for your support and encouragement!


	6. Chapter 6

The start of Harry's school year was odd, to say the least. He had long given up on having a normal education. Because Professor Slughorn taught Potions this year, Harry and Ron were able to enroll. His standards aren't as high as Snape's. Since Harry didn't have the required supplies for Potions, he picked up a used text from the storage. The book had notes written in it by someone who called himself The Half-Blood Prince. From what he had been researching on his own, Harry noticed that the equations and comments were better and easier ways to go about brewing certain potions. Harry contemplated between using it as a cheat sheet or as a learning tool. He chose the latter. The choice was mainly to improve his study ethic, but he also wants to prove himself to Professor Snape, who had always criticized him. If he could become exceptional in Potions, he could try to make Snape dissociate him with his father. Harry wasn't really sure how well his dissociation plan would work now, though. True to his prediction to Tom, Harry had mouthed off to Snape in class. He didn't mean to. Not really. The temptation was just too sweet to resist. If anything, the Potions Master was now even more convinced that Harry was just like James. His best bet would be to try to talk to him one-on-one during his detention next week. Trying to reason with the old dungeon bat would probably be one of the most difficult things Harry would ever have to do, in his opinion. His other classes went relatively the same as always. That was a huge relief.

The first week was finally coming to an end. Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. When the morning post arrived, Hedwig came flying towards Harry with his mail and a small package.

"Hey, girl." Harry stroked her feathers lovingly as he took the post from her. He put all of it in his pocket, stating he would read his mail later. No one around him questioned the box, so he wondered for a moment if Tom had cast a concealment charm on it.

Hedwig had returned to Harry with his birthday presents from Tom. He was so glad that she came back to him.. He had always felt a special bond with his owl. It felt like they could understand each other on an emotional level. Hedwig had already flown to Riddle Manor a few times before, during the summer. Tom has seemed to take a liking to her as well.

After breakfast, Harry spent most of his day thinking of how he would tell Draco. Perhaps he should withhold the secret from him until the anxiety consumes the poor snake. Well, maybe not **consume**...just enough that it will cause a crack in his ice-mask. Harry has figured out a how and a when, now how about a where?

* * *

Later that evening, Lord Voldemort called on his faithful servant, Severus Snape, to gather more information about The-Boy-Who-Lived. At least, that's what the Potions' Master believes. Severus walked into the Dark Lord's private study at Riddle Manor, where his Lord was awaiting his arrival. He does not make eye contact as he bows at the man's feet. "My Lord, you called for me?"

Voldemort sat in his armchair, legs crossed, relishing in the fact that Severus had no speculation that his Master has taken an heir. "Yes, Severus. Rise. Sit with me." He motioned to another armchair that he conjured for the professor. "I have some matters to discuss with you." The small pause that Severus took before sitting was just barely noticed by the Dark Lord, but it **was** noticed. "I know what Narcissa has asked of you, regarding her son. You do not need to worry about that anymore. I have a new mission for him that is less dangerous. Wait. No. That's not exactly right. Young boys can be very dangerous, from what I've learned. I have taken an heir around his age, you see, and I have hopes that the boys can become close. When my heir stays with me, he is going to need a friend to play with while I am...busy. He and I have both come to the conclusion that the Malfoy boy would be the perfect candidate. I am going to require you to take the same oath that the Malfoy's did, concerning the true identity of my heir. Once you know who he is, you can not mention his name to anyone that I have not given permission to tell. The Malfoys are the only ones you may speak to about it, once they know. My heir goes to Hogwarts, and I have no idea who he will contact first, you or Draco. He did make it known to me that he would wait to tell Draco, for personal reasons. I have no doubt he will come to you, though he never said he would do so exactly. He hinted at it. I promised that I would arrange a meeting for you both, but he has his own ways of doing things. He is now in possession of Salazar's locket, and can be identified by it when he seeks you out." Voldemort gives a triumphant smirk towards Severus, when he catches the look of utter shock fleeing and replaced by a mask. "I believe that's about it. Any questions?"

"No, my Lord."

"Very well, then. Give me your word."

Voldemort had Severus perform the same Unbreakable Vow that the Malfoy family did, before continuing with their meeting.

"Now, give me your report on Dumbledore and Mr. Potter." Harry had already told him of the detention that he would be serving with Severus next week. It made him wonder if the man before him actually would comment on the boy's cheek.

"Potter is still proving to be an insufferable brat, sir. The school year had barely even started and he is already serving a detention with me next week. It seems the brat has sharpened his tongue over the summer. It's like he's trying to compensate for his father **and **the mutt, now." Harry was right, it was funny how the professor would have to complain about the boy's cheekiness to him. "Albus is planning on teaching the boy some things, that I believe are in relation to you, using a pensive. I am almost surprised that he doesn't want me to try to teach Potter Occlumency again. The boy wouldn't learn. He's just as dense as his father."

That gave Tom a sly idea. "If given the opportunity again, I want you to seriously teach the boy Occlumency. I have a plan. Let's just say that I'll sleep better at night because of it."

Severus knew better than to question a Dark Lord's motives, so he kept his questions to himself. "Yes, my Lord. I understand your orders."

A Cheshire grin, befitting of a tabby, formed of Tom's lips. "No. You don't. You have no idea what I plan on achieving through my plans. But, if you did, that would take all the fun out of it." That grin made the Potions' Master wonder if the man in front of him had begun to revert back to the state of madness that he was in before receiving his new old-body. "You are dismissed. And remember to be expecting my heir soon, Severus. He's looking forward to it."

* * *

_Wait. You told Snape that I was looking forward to my detention?_

_**No. I told my spy that my heir was looking forward to their meeting.**_

_That's the same bloody thing, Tom! And how do we know he's not really working for Dumbledore? You do know about him being a spy for both sides, right? He's in the Order!_

_**I see anxiety is kicking in. I know he is in that little organization of Dumbledore's. I also know that he will lean towards whichever side is evident to come out on top, in the end. He thinks Dumbledore has you, so the Light is seemingly on top. He doesn't know about our arrangement, though, as of yet.**_

_Tom, If I can't get Snape to trust me he won't_

_**He won't feel inclined to tell you about your mother. That is why you need to make him trust you, Harry. Let him know that you know that he knew your mother on a personal level. Question his loyalty on both sides. Do not reveal who you are until you can see the tiniest crack in his mask. You'll know how to make it shatter. Then, he will be able to see the real you. **_

_You really think so?_

_**We can hope.**_

_I need more than hope, Tom._

_**If Severus is actually working solely for Dumbledore, then all that old fool will know is that I have taken an heir. Severus is magically bound to not say a word to anyone about your identity. I've explained this to you already. It would seem like you tend to forget important details when you become anxious. Tsk Tsk, Harry. You need to get a better hold on your emotions. How else do you plan on occluding your mind from The Great Albus Dumbledore?**_

_I believe I did a pretty good job of it, The Dark Lord Voldemort. I had a meeting with him, yesterday._

_**Yes. Severus did say something about that the other night. you used his pensive, yes?**_

_That's right. He showed me some old memories about your childhood._

_**Really? Anything interesting?**_

_Nothing I didn't already know, Tommy._

_**This "ask and tell" policy between us has been working out marvelously. Don't you agree, Harriett? **_

_I dare say I do, Lord Moldy-Shorts._

"_**Lord Moldy-Shorts" is a new one.**_

_Overheard a pair of Second Years call you that. It just stuck in my mind._

_**And their family names would be?**_

_Bad, Dark Lord. Don't make me get the spray bottle._

_**I'm glad to see that your mood has lightened. Even if you are an insufferable, Gryffindor brat.**_

_And you, my dear friend, are a mad, Slytherin overlord._

_**So I'm your friend, now? Just last year we wanted each other dead.**_

_We've come a long way, I'd say. I would hope we were at least friends by now._

_**You are my heir, Harry. If anything, we are family.**_

_Would that make you Daddy-Tom?_

_**Last I remember, you were calling me your mother.**_

_You're more like the weird uncle that I never knew I wanted._

_**I'll take that as a complement.**_

_I don't know if you should._

_**So how big is your family as of this moment?**_

_Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and you. Rather small, written on paper._

_**As your blonde profit said, your family will grow.**_

_Luna is so optimistic, even when she's not._

_**Are you trying to speak in riddles, Mr. Potter?**_

_I'll leave the riddles up to you, Mr. Riddle. And you set that pun up for me. I know you did,_

_**I am guilty of many things, and that would be one of them.**_

_Oops. Hermione is catching on that I'm not paying attention to her study review._

_**You better listen to her, then. We don't want your grades to drop.**_

_Ugh. Fine. I'll talk to you whenever._

Harry shut his journal and quickly turned to the right page in his notes, before Hermione could see what he deemed more important than their sacred study review time. He adored Hermione, but she can be very anal when it comes to studying and reviewing. Every little thing has to be perfect. She has gotten better about not being as uptight as she used to be, but Harry could tell that after the events of last year, she just wants to bury herself in her work as much as she can. He wants to reassure her that the war is being put on hold for a while, but he can't. Not without telling her everything. He couldn't risk that, yet. He couldn't risk losing both Hermione and Ron's friendship. They wouldn't understand why he did what he did. Maybe after things calm down some and Harry can think of a way to rationalize everything for Hermione...just not now.

* * *

**_AN_**

**__**I've been sick, lately. I'm sorry this has taken some time getting to you.

My doctor has put me on a 10 day antibiotic, since my cough has persisted for almost 2 weeks.

NOW ON WITH THE USUAL!

28 reviews, 66 favs, and 125 followers.

That, my friends, is 10 more reviews, 46 more followers, and 31 more favorites.

You all really DO flatter me, so!

**Kahome**: École secondaire des cours de français a fait faire quelque chose de bon pour moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'un traducteur pour profiter de votre avis. Je vous remercie beaucoup. Harry et Ginny ne vont pas être ensemble dans cette fiction. Malheureusement, je n'ai besoin d'un traducteur pour ma réponse. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas assez de puissance de cerveau au moment de traduire de l'anglais vers le français, mais peut faire français à l'anglais. S'il vous plaît excuser mon français.

**mithrilandtj, OrnateDragon, SO-LONG-LOVE**: In time, chickadees, in time.

**May-The-Wolf-Girl**: But of course. There would be no fun in that. I want to break him down and build him back. Bahaha!

**Lightningblade49**: I love stories where Tom persuades Harry. They are fun. Most end up with butt-sex though. I don't mind the butt-sex. Hell, I encourage it! But I have plans for this story. I have the ending in sight. There will be no butt-sex, that I know of, yet. These characters like to take control of the story themselves. I'm almost terrified to write the confrontation with Draco, because they may just change their minds and end up hexing each other. Goodness! And thank you for pointing the Hedwig thing out. I almost forgot about her. I put that little part in just for you. :3


	7. Chapter 7

It was another eventful day for Harry and his friends. Quidditch tryouts were today. The pressure was on Harry, as captain, to choose a winning a team. Ron was very persistent about being on the team, though showing barely any talent. Harry still didn't want to lose his friend, and he knew that Ron would be upset with him for a long while if he didn't make the team. So he made him Keeper. The others he chose for the team were all very talented and would for sure make a winning team. Ginny even got a spot. She was a lot like her other brothers when it came to her flying talent. In the end, Harry was quite proud of his choices. The Trio also visited Hagrid, to apologize for not telling him they would not be taking his class anymore. He was upset with them at first, but calmed down after a bit. He did love them very much, after all, and couldn't stay mad with them just because of a dropped class. That's when they find out that Aragog, Hagrid's giant spider, was dying. Ron obviously had mixed feelings about this. He hated spiders and had felt threatened by the giant spider a few years ago, but he hated how much pain this death was causing his friend. Finally, before dinner, Harry and Hermione were both invited to the Slug Club dinner. Harry had to refuse, it being the night he had **the **detention with Snape, but Hermione gladly accepted the invitation.

And now here Harry was, walking down the hall to Snape's new classroom. He had most of what he wanted to say planned out, but he was afraid that his nerves may just get the best of him. Snape may have once cared for his mother, but did he now? Harry clutched the locket in his robe's pocket, seeking comfort in the familiar shape. He needed to have hope.

Harry opened the door to the classroom and made his way in. He sat right in the front of the room, waiting for his professor to show up. When the door opens, Harry's head spins around to meet the figure of the man he had been dreading to talk to since early this morning. Professor Snape did not billow into the room as usual, but calmly walked in.

Snape hated and loved this at the same time. He hated to be in the same room with this boy, but loved that he was able to punish the James Potter clone. Perhaps this would sooth the nerves that have been strung high since his meeting with The Dark Lord. He had said it wouldn't be too long before his heir confronted him, but no one has come to call. Potter turned his head to watch him enter the room. **Those** eyes were watching him. **Her** eyes. They did not belong on a brat like him. He was just like his father in every way imaginable. Severus was sure of this since day one, when he caught the brat doodling on his paper instead of paying attention. Lily's child would have been hanging onto every word spoken. This little abomination was nothing like his Lily. Severus had a good detention in mind. It would hopefully teach Potter to learn his place in his lessons. As he passed by the boy, he heard words that he never thought he would hear coming from Potter.  
"What was my mother like?"

Snape was baffled by this. Who told the boy that he knew his mother well? It was probably Albus. It must be one of his tricks to get Severus to like the brat. It wouldn't work. "What makes you think I would know? She and I were in different houses. I was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. You also know how her husband treated me in school. Why would I associate with her?" The pointed glare that his sent Harry's way did not even seem to phase the boy.

"I know you were her best friend. I've been going over in my head for a while now, thinking of how I could talk to you about this, sir. You are the only one who was close enough to my mother to be able to tell me stories about her. I need to know." Harry gave him a desperate and pleading look in return to his glare.

Severus realized that denying their friendship would not work on the boy. "I guess the headmaster told you, then?"

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. "Dumbledore **knew**? What am I saying? Of course he knew. I can't believe he never told me! No. Actually. I **can **believe he never told me."

"If not Albus, then who, pray tell, told you?" He was so sure that this little arrangement was the headmaster's idea. He was always meddling in his life.

The boy donned a, almost familiar, secretive grin and met his gaze. "A friend."

"A friend. Right. How much has this '**friend' **told you about me, then?" He refused to see his best friend in that grin. Yes, she would make the same face when she had a secret that she would be telling him soon enough, but that wasn't the case here. He would call this boy's bluff.

"That you were my mother's best friend and her death probably upset you more than anyone." His eyes changed from secretive to contemplating, much like his mother would do. No. He was nothing like her. "But you were a Death Eater at the time. You had yet to go to Dumbledore, right? If you weren't best friends, why would it upset you so much? Who does your loyalty belong to, Professor? I doubt it would be Dumbledore, since he neglected you as a child in favor for his Gryffindors. I would say Vol- excuse me, I know how you hate that name. I would say The Dark Lord, but murder of the innocents doesn't seem your style. Humiliating innocent children who want nothing more than to **learn **from you?" That question was followed by a short-lived glare. "That's more you, Professor. You hate me, so I know it's not me, or at least the me you think I am. Where does your loyalty lie, sir?" Harry's face settled on looking puzzled. "Or do you have no loyalty to anyone but yourself?"

The brat was proving more and more that he was just like James Potter, down to the tone of his voice. He was mocking him. How **dare **he?!

A soft and almost understanding smile then graced Harry's lips before Severus could make a comeback. "That's what I would ask, if I didn't already know the answer. You're loyal to her. You always have been, since you were children, long before Hogwarts. The reason you protect me is not because of the headmaster, but because I am the last bit of her in this world. She died to protect me." A pained expression was next for Harry to wear. "I didn't want her to. I would stop her, if I could. She could always get remarried and have more children. He offered her life in exchange for me. My dad didn't get that choice. There was no hesitation in his death." Harry's voice began to crack and he turned his eyes towards his desk, feeling embarrassed that he was getting emotional again. "But because of you, she could have lived. And now, instead of you being happy that she is alive, you are sad all the time because I am instead. I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't want this, either." Tears start to make their way down Harry's cheeks as he holds back sobs. "I never asked for this. You hate me because of my genetics. I didn't mean to be a Potter. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was so excited to be away from those awful Muggles. You've seen how they treated me. You know that I had nothing before coming here." Harry regained eye contact with his professor, who stood staring at him dumbfounded. Severus could see the pain, confusion, sympathy, and raw emotion of the Potter boy. It was all shown to him so clearly. It reminded him of the look Lily had given him on that dreadful day when he called her a Mudblood. "Why would you treat a child like that, Professor? I was excited and ready to learn. I had parchment out. I was writing every word you said, so carefully, so I could always remember my first day. Your speech enthralled me and I was hanging on to your every word. I've never used a quill before and my handwriting has always been terrible because of my vision. I wanted to get down every word. I didn't want to believe the horror stories I had heard about you. I didn't even know about magic being real until a few days before that class. I had no idea about any of it. Hermione knew because she had a few months to prepare. Her brain soaks up every bit of knowledge. I was never even allowed to do better than Dudley or I would be punished with 3 days without food for every higher mark. I've tried to explain this to you before, but you never want to listen. You don't hate me, Professor, you hate what you think I am. You think I am my father. I may have his **hair**, but I am **not **him!" By this time Harry's sobs were making it difficult for him to go on talking.

Severus couldn't believe what he saw. The boy was having a mental breakdown. He was breaking down because of him. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would. If the boy never made eye contact that last time, while sobbing, he would have felt more accomplished, perhaps. It was those eyes that stopped him from moving. His nose was crinkled in the same way Lily's would when she was sad. His lips were pouting and red from where he had been biting to hold back his sobs, just like Lily would when their peers' taunts got to her on a deeply emotional level. Why had he never realized that it was more than the eyes? It could be a trick, though. Couldn't it? He almost hated himself for what he was about to do. Almost. "If you really were writing notes that day so you could always remember them, as you say, then what was my speech?"

Harry started to dry his eyes and clear his voice, to finally be able to prove himself to this man. You had said, 'I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.' Then you got on to me for writing, sir. If you had just looked down, then you would have seen." His tears had dried up, and his pained expression now also showed conviction.

Severus was for a loss of words once more. That was word-for-word. The boy was Lily's. The hair and glasses and resembled James Potter, and made it hard for Severus to see the truth. That could be fixed, though. "I believe you. I am sorry that I judged you without getting to know you, first. I assumed you were your father, but I believe different now. You do show some similar traits from him, but that's to be expected since he **is **your father. You've proven to me that you are Lily's child, more so than James'. I am sorry that I never realized." Though his words carried little emotion, his mask was beginning to crack. He could feel it. He couldn't let it break in front of this child. The Dark Lord wouldn't like this. If he found out he saw the boy for more than Potter's brat...but perhaps the Lord's heir and Harry could become close. The Dark Lord did say that his heir needed friends. Friend. "You said a friend had told you about me. Not many knew that I had asked for Lily to be spared. Who is this friend of yours?" It was for that reason that he believed it was Albus who talked to Mr. Potter, but Harry denied it so.

Harry felt Snape's mask cracking too. He had tried to hide his emotion in his apology, but Harry was looking for that break of voice. Harry slowly reached into his pocket, to pull out the locket, hidden in his clenched hand. He let it fall onto his desk. Severus had been watching his every movement. What only took a few seconds, seemed to last eons to both of them. When the locket clanked on the desk and settled, Severus' eyes went wide, the mask shattering.

"You?" Harry's only response was a slow nod. "Why? Do you want the world to drown?" Now that his mask had shattered, the rage and concern was very evident in his tone. "How did this happen?"

The boy's response was not what he expected. "I wanted to die. I went to him to die, and he offered me life and a way out of this war. We had a heart-to-heart, and he insisted that I be his heir."

The remainder of their detention was spent with Harry explaining everything he and Tom had discussed at Malfoy Manor and a few things they have since. By the end of their time, Severus had sworn to look after him as Harry, not only as Lily's child. He honestly worried for the boy after everything he has told him. A promise was made between the two that stories of Lily Evans would be shared in the near future. He was actually surprised, though, when Harry had insisted that it was best if they kept up appearances, so no one would get suspicious. Severus could tell by just talking to the boy that he has learned a lot from The Dark Lord so far. Severus saw the greatness that he could become, just as he saw it in his mother all those years ago.

* * *

**_AN_**

Wow! Did not expect to get this up so soon after the previous one.

Snape is convinced! YAY!

30 reviews, 75 favorites, and 137 followers.

I know I say this a lot, and will continue to, but I love you guys!

**frytrix**: I am sorry to see you go. Thank you for your support though. The first chapters of this are going to be pretty tedious to read, since I am not entirely AU yet. It's becoming more so, though, soon. Who knows? Maybe one day you will stumble upon this again and give it another shot when it can deserve to be called a "dark and disturbing" fic. That's where I am hoping it will head. Haha

**Lightningblad49**: She's also very smart and pretty. I cried when she died. The locket is here and beginning to follow its purpose!

Don't worry, guys! Draco is coming up in a chapter or two! YAY!

Thank all of you who are still reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Who would have guessed that Severus was weak to a few tears? **_

_It was pretty easy. You were right that I would know what to do. The tears came naturally as I started explaining. You should have seen the look on his face! I could tell the exact moment when he stopped seeing me as my father. It was great!_

_**An added bonus is that you will be able to see me more during the year once you start Occlumency training again.**_

_Do I really have to do that again?_

_**Severus is the best teacher for you in the subject of the mind. It's thanks to him that I was able to regain most of my sanity. He is very skilled, Harry. If we want to continue fooling Albus, then you must learn.**_

_Alright, Tom. Will this help with the headaches too? I haven't been having them as much since you gave me the locket, but they still pop up randomly._

_**I know, Harry. I also want to research this link we have between us. I am positive that these lessons will help my curiosity and your headaches.**_

* * *

Almost a week after his detention with Professor Snape, it was time for Harry to put a new plan into action. Harry stayed up well past the other boys. When his clock showed 4:00 a.m. Harry pretended to be jolted awake by a nightmare, screaming. Ron was the first to wake, knowing that the screaming could mean danger for his best friend. He jumped off his bed and ran to his friend's side.

"Harry! Harry, mate! What happened? Was is another nightmare? A vision? Are you okay?" By now the other boys were getting out of bed to see if their roommate was well.

Neville was the next to rush to Harry's side, when he became more alert to the situation. "Harry? Do you need me and Ron to take you to the infirmary? Do you need me to go get Professor Dumbledore?" Neville was more soft spoken compared to Ron's frantic concern.

Harry steadied his breathing and looked around the room at everyone. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to wake you. Thanks Nev. I'd appreciate that. Would you mind if Ron went to get the headmaster, though? I think he would get there faster." Harry gave Neville a look that Neville recognized as a subtle plea. Neville nodded in a silent agreement.

"Sure thing, mate! I'll go get Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. We'll meet you two there." Ron hurried off after making sure Harry and Neville got through the portrait hole alright.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Harry spoke up. "I didn't have a nightmare...or a vision. I wasn't even asleep."

Neville was a bit started by this sudden confession. "I'm not asking."

"You don't have to. I want to tell you. That Muggle journal I carry around? That's how we talk, Tom and I. He's Tom now, by the way. He's still the Dark Lord, though. I asked him to kill me. He wanted to talk. This and that happened and now I'm his heir. Tom gave me Slytherin's locket to prove it. Snape and I had a heart-to-heart about a week ago, and he doesn't hate me as much anymore. The three of us came up with this plan to trick old Dumbles into assigning Snape to give me Occlumency lessons again." Harry sounded very nonchalant about the situation.

"If I'm not asking, why are you telling me, Harry? By the plea you gave me back there, I would assume that you haven't told Ron. He's supposed to be your best friend."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Neville. "If I told Ron any of this, he would go ballistic and insist that I go to Saint Mungo's. When it comes to stuff like this, I feel like I can trust you more. Luna, too. You've both already accepted what I've told you and accepted me."

"What makes you so sure I have?" Neville gave him the best menacing stare he could muster, but Harry's small smile only grew.

"Because I saw the way you smiled at your feet when I started to confide in you, Nev."

There was a silent, accepting pause between the two boys, and they started to walk again. As they approached the doors, it was Neville's turn to stop and speak up. "Are you happy, now?"

A huge smile appeared on Harry's face. "Yes."

"Then I'm in. You've always had my support. If I can help in any way, you tell me."

"You already are, Nev. Thanks."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey saw to Harry and gave him a Pepper Up for his acclaimed headache and nausea. The doors opened to show that the medi-witch was, once again, going on about how she should just give Harry a permanent bed in the infirmary. Neville was found standing by awkwardly, not wanting to be in the way. Harry kept a solemn expression, once more rehearsing his upcoming lines in his head. Ron walked in along side the headmaster and his professor. Seeing his best friend, Ron walked over to just be there for him. Harry only gave him an uneasy smile before turning his focus on the other two who walked in. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble this early, professors."

Professor McGonagall, who has been like a grandmother to Harry, stepped towards him with concern in her eyes. "You are no trouble, Mr. Potter. You can't help these things." The atmosphere around Harry grew caring and warm with her presence.

The warmth seemed to abruptly disappear as Dumbledore spoke. "Yes, Harry. It is Tom's doing. The two of you have a link that we have yet to fully understand." The Grandfather-Smile was bright on his face, but Harry didn't trust it. "Harry, my boy, would you tell us what you saw?"

Harry inwardly groaned at how straightforward the headmaster was. Here goes...everything. Do not make eye-contact. "It was...weird, actually. Voldemort was holding a meeting and told the Death Eaters that...and this is what struck me as odd...they were going to have less raids on Wizarding **and** Muggle towns. Anyone torturing without his approval would be tortured themselves. To make a point, he Crucio'd three of his followers on the spot." The story wasn't a complete lie, to be honest. Tom had told Harry about that meeting, but it had taken place over a month prior. "Not that I'm not glad the raids will decrease, but could he be planning something bigger? I just wish that I could tell what he was thinking."

The room was silent for all of one minute before the headmaster voiced his idea. "Perhaps you can, Harry. Occlumency. I know that you have tried to learn it before, perchance this time you and your mentor will put aside your differences for the Greater Good."

Harry pretended to contemplate what he could mean. "Put aside our differences?" Then he pretended it hit him, and acted enraged. "Snape!"

"Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall reminded him.

"He hates me, Professor! It's not a question of whether I can put things aside. He's never even tried to act civil towards me. Instead he barged into my mind and gave me blistering headaches! I can't learn from him!"

Dumbledore kept insisting, though, that things would be different this time around. He may not know much about what is really going in, but at least he got that part right. Harry, outwardly, begrudgingly accepted to learn from Professor Snape. Inwardly, Harry checked this event off as a small victory for himself and for Tom. The three boys went straight to sleep once they returned to their dorm. Harry made a mental note to write to Tom later about their victory. Things were finally beginning to start to come together.

* * *

_**AN**_

Sorry that I took so long to update. Have been pretty busy with school and helping out around the house. Also, I'm not going to lie, I have been on an episode marathon kick of different shows.

This chapter is short.

No need to fear! I'm pretty sure that the Draco confrontation is going to be in the next chapter. No promises.

This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. Sad face. Oh well. I couldn't really put much more information in this one without giving you all a terrible cliffhanger. Not terrible in the sense that you will be on the edge wanting for more. Terrible as is bad and poorly written and executed.

Time for the count!

50 reviews, 102 Favorites, 175 followers!

NOW FOR THE PEOPLE!

**GinHanelle: **And I am always happy to get your reviews! :D There will be more Harry and Snape scenes in the future. Two of the most famous wizards when it comes to sharpness of tongue and cynical comebacks will be mentoring Harry. Can you imagine?! XD

**Akatsuki's Foxy Musician: **I doubt there will be any yaoi in this story. Maybe a Bromance or two. I don't know. It's really up to how my Harry evolves as the story goes on. I know where he needs to be by the end of this story, so maybe a sexual affair may happen at some point. But if that does happen, it won't be permanent. Just a stepping stone.

**urcool91: **Harry welcomes you to the Dark Arts, then. Haha Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you like this. Especially since you don't normally read "this type" of fanfiction. I was wondering. What type do you normally read?

And to everyone else, thank you for your continued support and reviews! I will have the next one up as soon as I can. Sorry again that it took so long on this one.

* * *

**_edit_**

**_Regarding the matter of McGonagall being a "grandmother figure" to Harry._** She gave him his first broom, which Harry loved. She was the first to ever encourage him at something he was good at and made sure he had many opportunities to better himself at flying, despite those opportunities being on the field. She is his Head of House, so he respects her representing everything Gryffindor, which he has believed to be the absolute "good" and the house of his parents'. Harry doesn't really know much about how a grandmother would act, especially in a different world than he was used to. She is an older woman whom he respects, and that's good enough for him right now. He only sees the good in her just like he had seen in Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a grandfather figure for him, and see how that turned out? I really didn't want to address this issue, but I wrote he thinks of her as a grandmother for a reason. Spoilers. Chapters ahead spoilers.

Just wanted to clear that up. I was very much moved by your rant/review, **Katconan**. I had asked for reviews to be brutally honest, and you did just that. Thank you. I was honestly hoping no one pointed that out, because I'd have to explain it was intentional and would bring forth spoilers. Haha


	9. Chapter 9

It was the first week of October, meaning that over a month has passed since the Malfoys were made aware of Voldemort's heir. Harry could see the anxiety building in Draco. Every morning he would watch closely for the mail and would seem disappointed when a letter he was waiting on did not arrive that day. Harry was having so much fun watching the blond slowly go insane with anticipation. He was also stalling, afraid of how Draco would react. Finally deciding he had tortured the other boy, this way, enough, Harry took parchment and a pen to the nearest lavatory.

The next morning, Draco was once again seen waiting on the post to arrive. His owl swooped down and dropped a few letters and a copy of the Prophet. Amongst the letters was an unmarked, plain envelope. Holding it in his pale hands, he felt his heart skip a beat. This had to be it. This is what he was waiting for. Now he could find out which of his fellow Snakes was chosen as heir to the Dark Regime. Draco had thought long and hard about who it could be. He had been keeping an eye out around his House, looking for any indication or sign of who it might be. He didn't recognize any signs as of yet, but the heir could just be acting careful. There were many gossips in Slytherin and those who loved to boast. If the heir wasn't Slytherin, he would have to be a Ravenclaw, being the only sensible other choice. Draco had also wondered what high-standing family the boy must come from to be even considered to be the heir. Draco was the son of the first cousin branch of the Black family and the heir to the Malfoy line. If he wouldn't have been considered, then who would? How influential is this person? All of these thoughts rekindled in Draco's mind, still staring at the envelope in his hands. He took a deep breath and opened it. It was **the** letter. In neat cursive, it read:

_Astronomy Tower. An hour before curfew. _

Signed:

_Sorry to keep you waiting._

* * *

Draco had reached the tower, only to find no one there. He waited ten minutes before sighing in agitation and heading back towards the door. His host was apparently not going to be making an entrance. He was only steps away from the door when it shut and locked itself. It startled him and he then became aware that he might have been being watched. He looked around the room, standing put in his spot near the door. The clank of metal hitting stone was heard a few yards from where Draco was. He slowly approached where the sound came from, only to discover a locket. Draco picked it up and marveled at the design. It was simple but extravagant at the same time, obviously old but kept polished and cared for, and recognizable from the portrait he had seen every day in his House. This was Salazar Slytherin's locket. It was the locket that he had been told The Dark Lord's heir possessed. He had the locket, but where was the person it was supposed to come with? Still, to be holding a legend in his hands, he never thought he would be so lucky. Draco was jerked away from his bemusement when he heard someone address him only a couple feet away from him.

"Malfoy."

Standing in front of the blond was a boy that was undeniably Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Insufferable Scarhead, and Gryffindor Golden Boy, with a nonchalant smirk gracing his face. "Potter," Draco sneered, "What are you doing here? Where did you come from? Hiding under your cloak, were you? I bet you followed me up here as well." Draco was reaching for his wand when something Potter did stopped him dead-cold. He gave him a warm smile and put his hand out, palm up, expectantly.

"I see you found my locket. Such a gentleman."

Draco couldn't help but stare at him, mouth slightly gaping.

Harry let out a slightly irritated sigh. "This is when you hand it to me, Draco." Potter made way to reach for Draco's hand, when the blond snapped back to reality and closed his hand around the locket, keeping it from the other boy.

Draco prepared one of his best glares and Malfoy-sneers to shoot towards the Gryffindor. "**Your** locket? I doubt that."

The glare didn't seem to faze Potter, though. "You were told I'd be in touch. **Weren't** you? I recall hearing as much before you kicked me in the face on the train." He had slipped into a grin that was almost...Slytherin.

"Exactly." Draco felt a small wave of panic, seeing the twisted glee in Potter's smile. "You know about the heir. This could be a trick."

"But it's not." The grin grew slightly.

Draco felt the urge to turn around and leave, never seeing the other boy like this. "You could have gotten a fake locket. Everyone knows what it looks like."

"But it's real." And again.

"You could have taken it from the heir."

"But I didn't." And again.

Draco mustered all of his courage, having no idea why he felt so threatened, using all of the remaining Slytherin fire he could. "Prove it."

And again. The devious grin Potter was sporting was eerily gleeful. "Uncle Tommy wanted you to find a way to enter Hogwarts without disrupting the wards, using a two-way wardrobe, so his Death Eaters can sneak in for the big battle. But then I came along. Poor, sad little Harry. Just wanting it to all be over. So I ask him to kill me. And to my utter amazement, he declines my plea, and offers me an alternative: Life. Life as his heir. The only other way I could get out of this stupid war without dying. So far, I haven't regretted it." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Without thinking, he grabbed for Potter's arms and jerked up his sleeves. Harry only watched him and laughed softly at his actions. "He didn't give me one. Why would he mark me a second time?" He motioned to his scar with his eyes. "Besides, I'm not his servant. I am his heir." Harry allowed his arms to slip from Draco's limp grasp.

Draco stuttered over his words, forgetting all of his Malfoy decorum in his previous actions."What do you want with me?"

A small, innocent laugh escaped Harry's lips. "I saw how excited you were to meet me. I saw how your eyes glistened when talking about gaining a friend. I told Tom, The Dark Lord, that I wondered how things would be if I did accept your hand back then." The devious grin had turned gentle and honest. It made Draco want to try to trust the boy in front of him. Processing all of this was hard, even for someone of Draco's intelligence. He had no idea what to do when a hand was extended towards him. Harry, seeing Draco's confusion, sighed and laughed, shaking his head. "This is when you shake my hand."

The wheels were turning in Draco's head and only had one question. "Why?"

"Making up for lost time, I guess. Let me start. Hi, I'm Harry. Just Harry."

Draco slowly, but surely, reached out to shake his hand. When he made eye-contact, Harry's smile was contagious. "Draco. My name's Draco."

"It's nice to meet you, Draco."

The boys spent the next 30 minutes getting to re-know each other and setting up rules for how and when they could talk. Draco had confided that he had felt the same as Harry, always wondering what it would be like if things happened differently. They were both content with how their first meeting went, heading back to their respective House. Harry made sure to tell Tom about it in as much detail as he could. Harry was positively giddy before settling in to bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Luna came skipping into the Great Hall and sat herself down at the Gryffindor table, right next to Harry. This warranted her some strange looks throughout the room.

"Good morning, Harry." She smiled sweetly. "It was a wondrous night, don't you agree? So peaceful."

Harry tried to hold back his laughter the best he could, but still ended up making strained snorting sounds. He was starting to understand Luna and her oddities. She knew he contacted and met up with Draco last night. "Good morning, Luna," Harry forced out, still containing his laughter. "It **was **a very peaceful night."

Luna began to fill her plate with odd breakfast combinations: yogurt mixed with bacon on toast, trout porridge with diced grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, two laver cakes, and a goblet of strawberry juice. The House Elves really did cater to anyone and everyone, no matter how bizarre their taste buds. Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but to look on with disgust as the blonde ate a hearty spoonful of her porridge. Ron was too busy paying attention to his own breakfast and chatting about quidditch with a few teammates. Ginny couldn't help but to voice her disgust with her friend's taste. "Luna, how can you eat that? It looks awful!"

Luna simply smiled toward the youngest of the Weasley clan and offered her some of the porridge, which was declined without hesitation. "It's not that bad. It's a unique combination of tastes. Normally one wouldn't think they would work well together, but for some, it does." At this she looked back to the boy next to her, as if though what she was saying should be as clear as day. It was partly a metaphor, Harry understood. But he had to agree with his other friends at the table that it didn't seem like a tasty combination. It was odd, to say the least. It was positively...Luna.

"We'll take your word on that. Right, Hermione?" Ginny didn't like that Luna was sitting next to **her** Harry, while she was stuck next to that pig she called brother. She could tell there was some sort of inside joke between the two, the way Harry started laughing when Luna greeted him. Ginny liked to think she wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to Harry, that was her territory. Harry was already an unofficial Weasley and it was her duty -**pleasure**- to welcome him to the family with open arms.

"Well. It **could** be worse." Hermione looked across to Ron, who had piles of food shoveled on his plate and food dripping out of his mouth as he was going into great detail about a flying dive he read about in some quidditch magazine. Hermione honestly didn't try to keep up with his conversation, quidditch not being on her list of interests. Though, surprisingly, the boy himself was. Over the years she began to find herself gradually attracted to Ron. Gods only know how this attraction started. It may have been sparked with the troll incident. But then there was Harry. She felt no romantic feelings towards him, and he has saved her life multiple times. Rationally speaking, it should be Harry that she fell for. Hermione was anything but not rational. So, why? She would just have to leave it to one of those things that could not be explained. But knowing herself, she would continue to try to rationalize her feelings either way.

Hermione knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry, but it was obvious that Harry didn't see her in that way. She also saw the way that Harry and Luna interacted. If there wasn't something between them now, there may be in the future. She was happy that her best friend could find someone to make him laugh and smile like that, even if it was Loony Lovegood.

* * *

**_AN_**

WOW GUYS! Over a MONTH since I updated, and I STILL get notifications for this story nearly daily. I love all of you so much for sticking with me. Finals are this week and I just took my literature one. Tomorrow is math. I don't like math...

I'll put this one up tonight and have the other (which is half way completed) up sometime in the next couple of days.

So Harry and Draco talked. Ginny and Hermione are reading way too much in to Harry and Luna's friendship. What's next? Another Harry rant? Maybe. Yes. Haha I hope this lived up to your standards. I had fun writing it. LUNA!

Now for the tally!

59 reviews, 141 favs, 232 followers!

I love all of you so much! You have no idea!

GinHanelle: I really have no idea. It would be great if they were to tell us though! Neville is amazing and I couldn't just leave him out.

Lady Avotil: Thank you so much. Your words of praise would really inflate my ego, if I had one. And to answer your questions: maybe. yes. epically. Please continue to enjoy!


End file.
